A New Hope
by The Book Queen
Summary: Another one of them is dead and everyone else is in trouble. With the penthouse destroyed, they have no where to go. But what happens when the last of the Loric find out they're not alone, and that the new group has some very... unique abilities. Will they join forces and defeat the Mogadorians? Or will they each perish one after another?
1. Chapter 1

**I did it! I finally wrote a post-TFoF fanfic. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my other story, I have a lot of things to do. I have homework, volleyball, ****volleyball, volleyball and, oh yes, volleyball. I swear, volleyball has taken over my life. But, I have no tournaments this weekend so I will try my very best to update my other story as well. This has been on my mind for a while now and I _finally _wrote it down. I hope you like it! I put in a kinda, sorta, not really POV of Eight. Technically, it's not from his POV, but it's a memory that's being viewed by one of my OC's (I have all of this planned out, to a certain point). But it's still kinda his POV, right? Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that comes from the Lorien Legacies series (sadly). I only own my OC's and the new plot.**

* * *

**Unknown-**

I watch as the brown-haired girl grabs the blonde's hand and they turn invisible. After they vanish, I turn my attention to the sobbing kid as he clutches his eye. The Mogadorian ship has recently landed and Mogs are running and treating his wound. I can see from here that his eye is certainly gone and he will have a permanent limp. I kinda feel sorry for him, even if he did kill the teleporting, curly-haired boy who happens to be my target. Speaking of him, thank the elders that he is frozen. My legacy wouldn't work if he weren't preserved in that block of ice. We passed the ten-minute mark a while ago…

"How could you let them escape?" A Mog shouts at the still-crying Garde. The boy looks up at the scout and the scout slaps him. "You pathetic weakling! Stop crying!" The boy nods while stifling a sob. Again, I pity him before remembering what he had done. I look at my watch, or where it should be. I'm invisible and I've been crouched here for the past hour. My legs are starting to cramp and I've seen enough of this. Time to take action.

"I'm sorry!" the boy says. "I t-tried to get them to join, but…" I interrupt him as I stand up and use my telekinesis to thrust them all into the air. They all stare at me as I turn visible and sprint across the tiny island. When I reach the body, I use my elemental manipulation legacy to partly melt the ice and yank the corpse from the ground. I grip it firmly and try not to notice how cold and _lifeless _it is. Once the body is tight in my grasp I teleport away, ending up in the middle of a forest. The trees are tall and the temperature is mild. It's the perfect place to use my very recently tamed legacy. Crouching over the boy, I fill my head with the saddest thoughts I can come up with. I relive my last moments on Lorien and the time when my Chimæra died. It isn't working. No matter how bitter my memories are, they're not enough. So, I come up with a solution: search through the dead boy's still-fresh mind using telepathy and try to find something sad. It works. As soon as I'm in his mind, I start to look and stumble across some flashbacks.

...

_"Are you sure we should be doing this?" A girl asks beside me as the elevator speeds down towards the ground. Wait, no. She's not just some girl, she's Marina, the girl who I've waited to ask out for a while now. I've just never had the nerve to do it. Going down to take a walk in Chicago is kind of like a date, right?_

_"We've been here for days and still haven't actually seen the city," I say. "I'd like to see more of America than military bases and apartments." Marina twists her shirt anxiously._

_"But what if something happens while we're away?" she asks again. I sigh. I love her, but she's making the sneak-out-of-the-penthouse-and-go-on-a-date thing really hard, even harder than it is already._

_"We'll be back before they even make it to Arkansas. Nothing's going to happen on the drive down there. If it does, Ella can use her whole telepathy thing and call us back." I respond, thinking back to when we snuck out while Nine was napping. That was just too easy._

_"Won't Nine be mad if he wakes up and we're not there?" she questions. I look at her and admire the way her face is scrunched up in worry; she's so beautiful, even when she's nervous. I don't want her to be scared, though; I want her to be happy. She's even more beautiful when she's smiling._

_"What is he? Our babysitter?" I laugh merrily, trying to cheer her up. When she doesn't smile, I try again. "Loosen up. Let's be tourists for a couple hours." The elevator dings when we reach the lobby. Marina looks even more nervous when we step outside. There are a lot of people here. Marina pulls me closer to her, worried about getting separated. I grin and ask, "Where to?"_

_"That way," Marina responds, pointing in a random direction. After a bit of walking, we end up at the lakefront. There are fewer people here and Marina looks more at peace. She's still frowning though._

_"You're frowning," I point out. She startles out of her daydream and smiles at me. It looks a little forced._

_"Sorry," she replies. "Just thinking."_

_I fake being stern and say, "Less of that. We're just out for a walk. No big deal." And with that, I pull her along with me as I walk down the path. We pass many sculptures as we go and they're very interesting. I try to get Marina interested too. "I believe this human work was secretly influenced by the great Loric artist Hugo Von Lore." I say thoughtfully while stroking my chin. Marina giggles._

_"You're making that up," she says._

_"I'm just trying to be a better tour guide," I respond. She laughs and I can't help but think about how amazing her laugh is. Soon, we're both playing along in my new game of making up crazy stories about the human art. Before I know it, we've spent a whole hour on the waterfront. _

_"Maybe we should get back," Marina says. I start to agree when something catches my eye._

_"Hold on," I say, my eyes focused on the object. "Look at that." Marina looks worried about my hushed tone, or at least until she sees what I'm pointing at. She laughs when she realizes I'm pointing at a hot dog stand. A guy is handing another guy a hot dog. It's piled high with pickle and tomato slices and chopped-up onions. It looks disgusting. "That's the most monstrous thing I have ever seen," I declare quietly. Marina laughs._

_"I think it looks sort of good," she says through fits of laughter. I stare at her in mock revulsion._

_"Have I mentioned that I'm a vegetarian?" I ask. "But if it's the frightening mess of a Chicago-style hot dog you desire, then so it shall be. I've never thanked you properly." I start to make my way to the cart when Marina grabs my arm and stops me. "Change your mind?" I question._

_"What do you mean, you never thanked me properly?" she asks. "Thanked me for what?"_

_"For saving my life in New Mexico. You broke the prophecy, Marina. Setrákus Ra put his sword right through me and you- you brought me back to life." Marina blushes when I say this._

_"It was nothing," she mutters._

_"It was everything to me." Marina looks up and tries to imitate my teasing smile._

_"In that case, I think I deserve more than a gross hot dog," she jokes. I pretend to be hurt._

_"You're right! I'm a fool to think my life could be traded for a hot dog," I say while grabbing her hand and dropping down to one knee. I press my forehead to the back of her hand and continue. "My savior, what can I ever do to repay you?" Marina laughs, embarrassed. The people surrounding us look at us curiously. We must look like two flirting teenagers to them. Marina pulls me back to the waterfront, her hand in mine. _

_"You can promise me more days like these," she suggests, squeezing my hand._

_"Consider it done," I reply, squeezing tighter. Maybe I should tell her exactly how I feel. There's only one problem: What if she doesn't feel the same way? It would ruin our friendship and make things awkward between us. I can't risk that._

_..._

The flashback ends and I'm left with acrid tears forming in my eyes. He never got the chance to keep his promise. I try to cry and fail, again. I need another memory. Closing my eyes, I venture back into the lifeless boy's mind.

...

_"Crying like a girl."_

_I honestly want to go and smack my head against a wall. Why does Nine have to jump at every chance of pissing off Five? I look at Nine as he lies at the base of the tree, his legs are obviously broken. Maybe his back is too. Five, who has sobbed after his defeat, gets back up to his feet. He does not look happy._

_"Don't!" Marina screams as Five flies up into the air, turns and shoots towards Nine, his blade extended. Nine tries to move, but his legs are useless and he is being held in place by Five's telekinesis. Marina tries to pull him out of the way, but Five is too strong. I know what I have to do. I close my eyes and teleport._

_There's a dizzying feeling of vertigo when I appear in front of Nine, just in time to be struck with Five's blow._

_"NO!" Nine screams._

_I look weakly at the blade piercing my heart, fulfilling the prophecy. Five pulls his dagger out, shocked. I stumble away from him, away from Five and towards Marina. I have to tell her. My mouth opens and I try to speak, but nothing comes out. I'm running out of time. The world starts to fade as I fall to the ground, the words "I love you" dying on the tip of my tongue._

_..._

My face burns as the tears roll down my face. I did it. My legacy will finally work. I blink as the glowing, golden tear drops drip from my chin and on Eight's body. Almost immediately, they seep into his heart and start to work their magic. I want to be sure that this will work, so I fill my head with images of sad puppies. That breaks the little dam holding the rest of my tears back. I sob; my face feels like it's on fire, just another side effect of my legacy. The boy's wound has started to close up and I feel a pulse that wasn't there a few moments ago. I wipe my wet cheeks with the back of my hand, ignoring the scalding feeling, and wait until he comes to. My face is burnt and probably scarred by my acrid, live-saving tears. I know what I'm expecting, but I still gasp when he starts to stir.

A pair of emerald-green eyes open and focus on me in the cool brisk air of the night.

* * *

**Did you enjoy Eight's kinda, sorta, not really POV? Was it good? Was it too long? Do I ask too many questions? I probably do, I doubt myself way too much on way too many things. I will try to update both stories ASAP. But if I don't, please don't be mad. Being on two different volleyball teams is very tough. Not to mention all of the homework I get... .(**

**.( Haha, get it? It's Five! Haha, ha, heh, huh. Okay, I'm done rambling now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I apologize again for the lack of updates for my other story, I'm having a bit of writer's block. I have an idea, I just can't seem to ****write it. Also, I had family over yesterday and I spent the day with my niece and my brother's girlfriend's son and had volleyball practice in the morning. I think for this story, I'm going to rotate POVs. I'm going to have Marina's POV, John's POV, my OC's POV and maybe some others as well like Nine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lorien Legacies series. All of the books and characters belong to Pittacus Lore.**

* * *

**Marina-**

I'm running through the forest, invisible, my hand tightly gripping Six's. We're trying to get as far away from that island as we can. My new legacy helps us run by freezing the marsh around us so we don't have to swim.

_"If I ever see you again, you traitorous bastard," I yelled. "I'll take the other fucking eye!"_

I try to expel the memory of what I said, what I did and what I've become from my mind. I'm going to forget everything and become as cold as my new legacy. No more soft, gentle Marina. I'm going to just go by Seven from now on because Marina is dead. She died with Eight and Seven is going to get her revenge. I'm gonna…

"Marina?" Six asks, interrupting my thoughts. She starts to slow down and I do too. With a quick look around, I realize we are in a clearing somewhere in the middle of a forest.

"Don't call me Marina," I snap. "Just call me Seven, Marina brings back too many memories. She's gone, so don't remind me of her." _Because she reminds me of Eight, _I think. I leave that last part out; Six doesn't even need to hear me say it to know what's going on. She's such a good friend.

"Well, _Seven_, can you heal Nine? I don't want to carry him anymore," she grunts as she sets Nine down on the ground. I bend down and place my hands on his lower back, healing him. When I'm finished there, I move on to his ribs. Sometime while I'm healing him, Nine wakes up and pushes himself into a sitting position.

"Uhhh," he moans as he massages his shoulder. He shoots me an apologetic look, full of sadness, that doesn't suit him. It kinda scares me. When I'm done, he finally starts to realize where we are and what happened. When he opens his mouth to speak, I almost expect him to start with 'Marina, I'm so sorry' or 'please forgive me.' But, he only mutters, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Okay, we'll leave you alone. Come on Mar-I mean Seven," Six says quickly as she stands up to leave. Nine smiles weakly at her and leans over, clutching his stomach. The two of us exit the clearing.

"Seven," Six starts but I cut her off.

"Don't try to give me some lecture about how sorry you are for me. I'm fine," I hiss. Six looks nervous before continuing.

"I'm not going to give you some lecture, I just want to tell you to don't do this. Don't turn into me or Nine. We both were hardened by the death of our Cêpans, don't let Eight's death change you. He wouldn't want you to change. Please, don't lose yourself like I did and don't think that being unable to feel makes you strong, because it doesn't. It's not even possible; so don't try it. Also, don't try to make an image for yourself like I did. Don't hide your emotions so you'll seem 'tough' and 'strong.'" She says. I roll my eyes.

"Seems like a lecture to me," I quip.

"Seven, please," Six urges. I look her in the eyes and realize she's serious.

"Okay, I'll try to stay me," I mutter, giving in to Six's pleas. I distantly hear Nine moan and cough and suggest that we should go back. Six agrees and we walk back slowly, wanting to give Nine a little more time to finish vomiting or whatever he's doing.

"You okay?" Six asks when we come back into our little clearing. Nine, who looks a little pale, shrugs.

"I don't know. I still feel a little sick. I think it was just from swallowing a lot of the swamp water," he replies. I walk over and press my palm to his forehead.

"You have a fever, I'm not sure how bad but I know you do. It should go away within a couple of days though," I say. "Let's go, a forest isn't exactly the best place to rest when you're sick." Nine smiles weakly again and Six goes to help him up. We pick up our backpacks and start to make our way to the next town.

…

By the time we reach civilization, Nine can barely stand and all three of us are dehydrated and starving. I head for the nearest hotel and book a room while Six and Nine wait for me by the elevator.

"What happened?" the man at the desk asks.

"Car crash, we lost our teacher and we need a place to stay," I answer. "Luckily we have emergency money," I add wearily.

"Well here is your room key, hope you find your teacher and get home," he says as I take the key and make my way over to the elevator to join Nine and Six. I wave to the man as the door closes and Six presses the button for the third floor. As soon as the door is shut, Nine collapses against the wall and shivers.

"Don't worry Nine, we're almost to our room," Six assures us as the elevator dings and the doors open. We walk out into the hallway and I count the room numbers. 301. 302. 303. 304. 305. 306. 307. And, here it is, 308. I slide the key in and open the door, noticing how much of a coincidence it is that we're in room 308. _30__**8**__. _Why does it have to be eight? Out of all the numbers, we're in the eighth room on the third floor.

"Here we are," I say as I flick the light on. Immediately, Six grabs the phone and orders room service while I grab extra clothes from my bag. I toss a pair to Six as she finishes her order and she goes into her room to change. I give Nine some clothes too and he decides to just change in the apartment's living room. I excuse myself to the bathroom to slip off my dirty clothes and put on cleaner ones. When I'm done, I come back out. There is a knock at the door and Six answers.

"Room service," the guy says. He gives Six some plates with food on them and Six gives him a tip.

"Thank you," she says as she closes the door. Once the door is closed, she turns and faces us. "Come and get your food!" she announces loudly. I rush over and grab a plate for me while Six brings one for Nine, who is nearly passed out on the couch. I press my hand to his forehead again, inaccurately taking his temperature, and realize that his fever has increased.

"Don't worry, Nine. I'll get some stuff from the local store tomorrow and help you get better," I say. He coughs weakly as a response. Six offers him a plate of macaroni and cheese but he says he doesn't want it, instead curling up on the couch and falling asleep. Six sighs and puts his dinner in the fridge.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed," she says. "Goodnight, Seven."

"Just call me Marina again, It sounds weird when you call me Seven," I mutter and she smiles.

"Good. I like Marina better," she sighs. I laugh quietly.

"Me too."

"Goodnight, Marina."

"Goodnight, Six." I stand up and walk to my room, climbing into bed and instantly falling asleep.

…

_"NO!" Nine screams as Five's blade pierces Eight's heart. Eight stumbles towards me, arms outstretched. He tries to say something but all he manages is nothing. He pitches forward and collapses on to the ground. _

_I scream, louder than I can ever remember screaming as the burning sensation appears in my ankle. There's something different about it though. It seems… colder. The pain is still there, and it's excruciating._

_I somehow make my legs work as I unstably stagger over to Eight's limp body. I fall down next to him and press my hands to his wound, willing my healing legacy to work. While I do this, everything stops. Five stops shouting, Six is frozen in the middle of sitting up and the Mogadorian ship halts. I gasp happily and reach to hug him but stop. Eight doesn't look happy._

_"You let me die," he hisses angrily. I sit back, startled._

_"N-no I didn't," I stammer, my hands nervously wringing my shirt._

_"YOU LET ME DIE!" he screams again. My eyes fill with tears._

_"I didn't want you to die," I whimper. Eight shoves me off him and I start to cry. "Eight, please. Don't leave me. Don't be mad. Eight. Eight, please," I beg but he ignores me, standing up and turning to face me again._

_"I can't believe you did that, Marina. It's your fault for letting me die. I'll never forgive you," he snaps before slowly disappearing._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I scream. Something shakes my arm and I try to get rid of it but whatever's shaking me doesn't want to stop. The dream fades and I blink as I try to adjust to the sudden light that just appeared._

…

"Eight," I whisper. I turn and realize that Six was the one shaking me. Nine is leaning up against the wall, looking like he's about to pass out.

"Eight's not here, Marina. Look at your ankle, I'm surprised you slept through it," she says quietly.

"Slept through what?" I ask while pulling my covers off me to show my legs. I inspect my ankle and count the scars: One, Two, Three, and, Eight? I rub my hands over the three scars, looking for the fourth one. "Where's Eight's scar?" I demand.

"It disappeared while we were sleeping. It woke Nine and me up but it didn't bother you at all. You just kept having your nightmare. The weird thing is, though, is that it felt the opposite of when the normal scars burn into our legs. It was… colder, almost like the scar _froze_ away," Six answers. I nod.

"Why do you think it disappeared?" I ask. This time, Nine answers.

"I think it's because Eight is somehow alive," he whispers hoarsely. I feel my face light up for a moment, but before I can get too excited, I remember my dream. The one where Eight hated me and said he'd never forgive me.

"What's wrong, Marina?" Six asks.

"Nothing," I reply quickly. Six doesn't look convinced. I sigh. "Okay, I had a dream where Eight hated me for letting him die and he said he would never forgive me." I shiver. "What if… What if he really does hate me for letting him die?"

"Marina, Eight's death wasn't your fault. It wasn't even Nine's. It was Five's fault for joining the Mogs and doing what they say," Six says. I smile gratefully and thank her.

"But how are we going to find him?" Nine asks. I jump. I forgot he was here.

"I don't know, first, we should find John because he has the tablet. I bet he's heading here now to try to find us. We could head North to try to find him but we would have to wait until Nine's better," Six says.

"I'm fine," Nine insists.

"No, you're not. In the morning I'll go to the local store and get supplies, including first aid. You are not fine now but you will be. I can't heal your fever for some reason so we'll just have to rely on human medicine and rest," I declare. Nine sighs with relief. Six grins.

"Well guys, it looks like we have a plan. Everyone just go back to bed and Marina will go shopping tomorrow. Once we get back on the road we'll figure everything else out," she decides. Nine and I nod. The two of them leave and I lay back down. When I sleep, I don't have any more nightmares.

* * *

**Tadaa! For chapter 3 I'm going to have John's POV. After that, I will probably have Eight's POV as my OC explains herself. I promise you, if this story is not already interesting I will make it better. I just have to get all the introductions out of the way. If it gets long and boring, please tell me. I'm really bad at ****beginnings when I already have so much planned. And trust me, I have some interesting things planned. *evilly laughs while petting a cat* I can't wait to write it all down!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back with another chapter! This one is kind of long, but I think you'll be surprised. I was planning on writing from John's POV but I cannot come up with anything good. Uggghh! I hate writer's block! So, instead, I came up with this. This was supposed to be the fourth chapter, but, again, I couldn't write anything for John. Anyway, I hope you all like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

**Unknown-**

I gasp as I sit up, pain shooting through my throat. _Where am I?_ I think as I look around. I'm in a dark cell, lying on the floor. I start to cry out for help when I remember something. My throat. No, please no. I bring my hands up and feel the bandage. A surprised, squeaky sound escapes from my lips. Everything that happened seems to come back to me. I close my eyes and wait for the memories to show themselves.

…

_I struggle against the leather straps binding me to the chair. I have to get out of here, and who knows how long they kept me sedated. I can remember everything; even Chicago, Stanley, betraying Stanley, getting us captured and my parents being killed. I should have died with them, but I guess the Mogs had other plans. They just wanted Stanley to think I'm dead but they want me alive so I could use my charm and good looks to find another one of those Garde and have them captured. _

_I continue to struggle as a male Mog walks up to me, his teeth bared in a grin. I already know what he's going to ask, he's been asking for days now. In every single torture session, he asks me to join the Mog cause. I say no every single day, and I guess I'm gonna say it today too._

_"Never!" I hiss through gritted teeth. "I'll never do what you want ever again, you lying, backstabbing bastards!" The Mog's ugly grin widens._

_"Oh I know, Maddy Stone. I know that you won't talk; that you won't listen," he says coolly. The Mog walks around the room and I crane my neck to see what he's doing. I think my heart stops when I see the very scary-looking torture tool in his hands. "And that's why you won't talk. Not now, not ever."_

_"Get away from me!" I shriek as he nears with that horrible thing in his hands. It looks like a claw. There's a lever, almost like scissors, for him to grab on. When he squeezes, the talons close. He walks over to me with a smug smile on his face._

_"Are you ready?" he asks, knowing that I'm not. The only thing I can do is gulp, my adrenaline-powered strength disappearing. The Mog smirks when he realizes that he scared me and he brings the deadly looking claw over my throat. That's the moment when my bravery decides to come back slightly, enough for me to say one last insult._

_"Fuck you," I spit. The Mog pauses over me, glaring. I manage a tiny smirk. Now I've really pissed him off._

_"Oh, you're going to regret that," he snarls as he brings the metal talons down through my skin, grabbing an important organ, then ripping them out. Pain shoots through me and I watch, dazed, as he brings his claw back to him, smiling at his prize. Every breath is a pain and blood fills my mouth. I try to talk, but it's not possible. The Mog ripped out a vital part of my throat, the one that let's me speak. I'm not sure how I'm breathing or how I'm still alive. All I know is I will never, ever speak again. The thought fills my eyes with tears. My vision fades, and the last thing I see before passing out is the Mog smiling smugly at me._

…

My sight is blurred when I blink my eyes open. I don't know what to do. The Mogs have probably left me to rot in my cell. I'm surprised they didn't kill me. Curling up into a ball on the dusty floor, I remember my last words: Fuck you. Wow, what a use of language. Out of all the memorable things I could have said, I went with fuck you. I lay there for a while, cursing and hating myself. _You're a disgrace to humanity, a disgrace to your family. You don't deserve to speak. You don't even deserve to live; you little prick. All you do is get in the way and cause trouble for the good guys. You-_

My little conversation with myself is interrupted by a loud crash that shakes my cell's walls. I sit up and try to cry out before I remember the state I'm in. _You deserve to rot in this cell with no hope of ever escaping._

"Hey!" a voice shouts from the doorway. I turn, stop belittling myself and look at the figure in the doorway. "You need some help?" she asks. I don't respond as she notices the bandage around my throat. "Golly, that can't be fun. Sorry girl, I didn't notice you're a mute." Unreasonable anger bubbles inside me with her calling me a mute. I don't know why I'm so upset; I already know that. Maybe it's just that her saying it makes it more true.

I'm jostled out of my thoughts as the door swings open and I stare at the girl on the other side. She has blonde hair that reaches about down to her shoulders and strong shoulders. Her bangs are parted just above her left eye. I'm surprised even more so when I realize she's only about eighteen or nineteen years old and she just picked the lock on the door. "I'm Melody and I bet you're wondering how I got here. Well, I got involved with these filthy creatures when I started hacking their software, trying to find my parents. Who knew they were Greeters, huh? After they managed to catch me, I knew enough about the Loric, Mogs and the invasion plan that I became a real big threat. Ain't that exciting! Who would've guessed that one puny little human could cause all this trouble? I'm proud; you wouldn't believe how many times I've been held at gunpoint. Anyways, I've always been a good lock-picker. I freed these other guys and they've helped me a lot. Hell, one of them is better with tech than me! And I thought I was good!" Melody has a strong, southern accent that will become very annoying quickly. I look past her and at the two people standing behind her. One of them is only in his late twenties or early thirties while the other looks like she's at least forty.

"Melody, c'mon let's go. We don't have all day. We can introduce ourselves later," the man says. He gives me a small smile and I stare at him. All of the fingers on his right hand are missing and he's got countless scars running up his arms, down his legs, and across his chest and back. I know this because he's shirtless. The woman's shirt is torn and pieces are wrapped around her wrist to serve as a bandage.

"Let's go, I was actually conscious when I was brought through here, so I'll lead the way," the woman remarks as she starts to lead us through winding paths in this mountain.

"If you want," Melody whispers to me as we run. "I can teach you sign language. It's not gonna replace speaking, but at least you'll be able to communicate with us. For now, though, blink one for yes and twice for no. Blink three times for I don't know, okay?" She looks at me expectantly and I blink once. Melody grins as we round yet another corner and see a light.

"Here we are," the woman says. "I'm surprised no guards came to get us. It's like all of them are focused on getting rid of Liz."

"They probably are," the man affirms. "Liz was causing a lot of trouble, threatening Setrákus Ra and all. I bet he called all of his guards to come and imprison her. Then, as soon as they see her, she uses her mind control to stop them from posing from a threat." As soon as the man is done voicing his theory, there is an announcement over a speaker I never knew this cave had.

"All guards report to Wing C, immediately. I repeat, all guards report to Wing C immediately," the Mog announces. We duck into a doorway as a couple of guards run past, carrying guns and other weapons. They're probably heading to Wing C now.

"Alright, let's go," the woman says when she's sure the coast is clear. The four of us sprint towards the opening of the cave. I can feel a smile on my face as I near the opening. But before I can step outside, something hits me in the back of the head and I black out instantly.

…

A fire crackles nearby as I slowly regain consciousness. I can vaguely hear some voices, but I can't pick out what they're saying. After a couple of seconds, my head clears and I can see and hear normally again.

"Thank the elders she's alright," someone says.

"Yeah, I was not about ready to drag her body around just yet. If anyone dies y'all are doing' the work. Not me," I smile and sit up when I hear Melody's familiar accent.

"She's sitting up!" the man exclaims. I smile weakly at them.

"Are you okay? That Mog guy hit ya pretty hard," Melody says. I smile and blink once, causing Melody to grin. "She's okay."

Since I can't speak, I crawl over to the three of them and draw in the dirt.

"Can. You. Tell. Me. Who. You. Are?" the man says as he reads over my shoulder. He grins. "Oh yes, of course. I'm Sandor and this lovely woman next to me is Katarina." Katarina elbows him in the ribs.

I write again, this time asking, "What happened to you?" Sandor smiles grimly and Katarina does the same.

"I'm the Cêpan of number Six. I was captured and killed by the Mogs. Liz brought me back to life. She's also the one who caused the distraction, allowing us to escape," Katarina says.

"I'm Sandor, the Cêpan of number Nine. I was also captured three months after Nine was. We were living in Chicago. Our last real conversation was a fight, and then he ran away and didn't come back. At first, I thought he was just taking a walk. But he never returned. I knew a couple of days later that he was captured. I just don't know how the Mogs found us," he explains. My stomach twists with guilt. It was my fault Nine was captured.

I lean forward again and write. "I'm Maddy. I know Nine, his name in Chicago way Stanley, right? I was the girl he met and went on dates with. I was also responsible for him getting caught. I kept calling the Mogs and trying to turn him in. After I did, I realized what a big mistake I made. I traded him for my parents, but the Mogs apparently never keep their promises. They killed my parents and made Stanley think I was dead also. They wanted me to go back and do it again with another Garde later but I refused. That's when they started torturing me. In the end, they ripped out an important part of my throat, the part that helps me speak. I'm so, so sorry about betraying your Garde. I'm so, so sorry," I look at Sandor after I'm done writing my paragraph. My vision is blurry and I know I'm crying. After he's done reading my long statement, Sandor surprises me by giving me a big, loving hug.

"It's okay," he whispers. "I would have done the same if it were for my parents. You didn't know him, so you thought you wouldn't feel bad. But you did, and I can tell that you've been mentally beating yourself up about it. And as for future torture, I will protect you. I will not let you go through any more, okay?" I nod and squeeze him tighter. I thought he'd be angry, but I was wrong.

"Let's all get some sleep," Katarina says quietly, breaking the silence. "Melody and I will take first watch." I nod, still teary-eyed and lay down with Sandor. He still has his arms around my shoulders and I feel safe for the first time in months. The warm feeling of sleep washes over me and I let it take me in, knowing that I'm safe and forgiven calms me down enough so that I sleep without a nightmare for the first time since I betrayed Stanley. For the fist time in what feels like forever, I feel almost happy.

* * *

**Were you surprised? I didn't know Maddy's last name so I came up with one. How do you like my story so far? Was this good? Was this too long? Do you mind having a lot of OC's? Because in my head, I have a _lot_ of OC's. I might even have too many but not all of them will be major. Also, if you can catch any spelling/grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, I apologize for the long wait. I just couldn't seem to write this chapter. I apologize (again) in advance if it isn't as good as the others or if it feels rushed. I just needed to get it out of the way so I can start my little cycle of POVs. Now that I got all the current situations described, I'll start rotating POVs. I might even have two or even three POVs in one chapter. I've already got a plan for the next chapter. You are all going to see Eight and the unknown character is going to explain herself. Hopefully that will answer some of your questions.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lorien legacies.**

* * *

**John-**

After shaking Adam's hand, I pick up the chests with my telekinesis. He watches me, silently, before speaking.

"Is that your Chimæra on the roof?" he asks. I look over at him and drop the chests, my mouth hanging open in shock. For a moment, I do nothing. I just stare at the Mog in front of me. Then, I sprint towards the stairs as fast as I can. I have to get to BK. "Four! Wait up!" Adam shouts as he tries to follow me. I ignore him and shove the heavy door open with all of my strength. The sun nearly blinds me and it takes me a second to see what's going on. When my eyes do adjust, I find myself looking at BK lying on the roof, bloody and barely breathing. All of the attacking Mogs are gone; there is only ash.

"BK!" I scream, running to his side and using my legacy to heal him. When I place my hands on his side, his eyes flutter open and meet mine. _John_, he says in my mind. _I could not save Ella, I'm sorry. _

"It's okay BK," I reply. "They won't hurt her, I'm sure of it. We just need to find the others and get her back." BK closes his eyes. _After a quick nap though, flying is not as easy as it looks. And getting shot down isn't a walk in the park either._ I laugh, feeling better knowing that BK is fine. Adam walks up behind me, taking deep breaths and holding his side.

"Damn Four, do you have to run so fast?" he pants. I look up at him and manage to smirk despite everything that's happened. Adam rolls his eyes when he sees me. "Whatever. Before we meet your other friends waiting wherever you sent them, we need to get something from my car."

"What do we need to get?" I ask, standing up. BK shrinks into a lizard and curls up into my hand, letting me place him into my pocket.

"My Chimæra. I have six of them waiting for us." I feel my face light up. Adam glances at me before continuing. "They were experimented on though, and they can't stop shape shifting."

"Do you hear that, BK?" I ask, patting my pocket. "We have six more Chimæra, just like you only they can't stop shape shifting. Do you think you could help them?"

"Actually, one of them is fine, so it's only five Chimæra that need help," Adam interrupts. I turn to him.

"Really? Well then, BK, do you think you could help them?" I ask again. _Yes, I'll try my hardest_. I look back over to Adam, who's waiting for my reply. "Yeah, BK can help them"

"Then let's go," he says as he turns around and walks back towards the stairs. "Oh, and animal telepathy? That's a cool legacy." I shake my head, smiling, and follow him. When we got back inside, we immediately go into the elevator and I press the button for the first floor. As the elevator descends, Adam tells me about himself, starting with meeting One and ending with breaking the Chimæra out of Plum Island. I'm surprised that he went through all that just to help us. When the elevator reaches the ground floor, it dings. We get out and walk past a scared looking security guard. When he sees me, his face twists in anger.

"John Smith! How dare you come here!" he shrieks, pointing at me. I see a girl over in the corner pulling out her phone to call the cops. I look nervously at Adam, who nods at the door. Together, we run out and Adam leads me down the street to his car. I gasp when I see what's inside.

"Whoa, you weren't lying when you said they couldn't stop shape shifting," I say as we look at the five Chimæra. The one that isn't shape shifting runs over to Adam as a dog and licks his face.

"Hey Dust!" Adam laughs. The Chimæra, Dust, looks at me. _Who are you?_

"I am number Four, but you can call me John," I answer. Adam gives me a strange look before remembering that I can talk to animals. Dust walks over and licks my hand. _It's nice to meet you, John_, It says. I look at the others and try to communicate with them too. Fortunately, the sense me and speak.

_Help me, number Four. I can't stop changing shape_, one of them says.

_This is getting quite annoying; I'd really like to stay the same for at least a couple of minutes_, another one chimes in.

_All of this shape shifting is making me tired. I feel as though I might pass out_, a female one complains.

_Hello number Four, I'd like to greet you formally, but I'm kind of in a situation_, says the fourth one.

_I'm hungry. Please ask Adamus whether he's getting us food or not,_ the last one tells me. I start to feel dizzy and I place a hand on my head.

"Ugh. Please, not all at once. I'm getting a headache," I mutter as I lean on the car door.

"Are you okay?" Adam asks. I nod.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to having so many animals speak in my head at the same time." Adam looks thoughtful before walking over to the driver's seat and hopping in.

"Come on, let's go find your friends." I get into shotgun and tell Adam to head over to the zoo. While we drive, I turn and look at the penthouse, gasping at the damage the Mogs did. BK stirs in my pocket. _Are we there yet?_

"No BK," I reply tiredly. "But we will be soon. We found the Chimæra. They're in the back," I tell him before he asks me about them. I close my eyes and start to fall asleep while BK crawls back and introduces himself.

…

I wake up to Adam shaking me.

"What!?" I demand, sitting up angrily before realizing that I was just sleeping. It was a dreamless sleep, and I have no idea how long it lasted.

"We're here," Adam announces before adding, "You were asleep for about ten minutes. I'm surprised it took us that long to get here. Traffic was pretty bad."

"Where are they?" I ask, looking around. Adam points to a small group of people standing off to the side, looking in the opposite direction.

"I think that's them," he says.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" The two of us get out of the car and walk towards the group. They hear us coming and turn around. I recognize them immediately.

"JOHN!" Sarah screams, running towards me as soon as she sees us. When she reaches me, I pick her up and kiss her for a couple of seconds before turning to Sam and Malcolm. Sam is grinning like an idiot.

"You found Adam," he says as he walks over and hugs me.

"Actually, he found me," I laugh as I hug him back. "And you won't believe what else he found." We all walk over to Adam's car and I show him the Chimæra.

"Whoa, they're just like BK," Sarah mutters.

"Yes, and they're beautiful," Malcolm says with a smile. "But let's take Sandor's car instead of Adams."

"Yeah, his car is better," I agree before turning back to Adam's car. "Come on, we're switching cars," I call to the Chimæra inside. BK is the last one to come out. _I've helped them as much as I can. They seem to shape shift more when they're excited so I'm trying to help calm them down. Whatever the Mogadorians did to them is still in effect and just needs to wear off over time._

"Alright, thanks BK." I turn and start to walk with the others to the car they decided to take out of Sandor's collection, my hand in Sarah's. When we start to get near it, I start to feel a burning sensation in my ankle. I scream and collapse to the ground, clutching my leg. Sarah cries out and kneels down next to me. I ignore her and focus on the scar that's searing itself into my ankle. _Not another one_, I think as I let out another tortured cry. There's something different about this scar though. It feels cold. Freezing, actually. I scream again before passing out.

* * *

**Ta-daaa. I'm excited to start writing my next chapter. Finally, I finished this one. I can move on! I'm sorry about anything in this chapter that wasn't good. For some reason, my mind doesn't like John's situation now. I have no idea why, and it's not a good thing because what happens with John is important to the plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have some bad news, which means I have a bit of a problem with writer's block now. I can't come up with any ideas for my other story, Innocence. So, until I have an idea, I'll be writing for this story instead. On a happier note, yay! This story is starting! Now you know who my OCs are, and hopefully some of your questions are answered. I plan for some action soon as well as some reunions. Also, I've started watching Supernatural, and it is the BEST SHOW EVER! In one episode, they were in a haunted asylum, and Sam was walking around and inspecting rooms. As he walks around, he finds the room that makes everyone crazy and he goes in and I was sitting there like, "No! Don't go in there!" But then I remembered the it's his _job _to go in there, so I was sitting on the edge of my seat ****thinking, "No no no no no, SAM NO!" It all ended up okay though... I apologize for my rambling and if I made you bored but here it is, chapter 5!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lorien Legacies.**

* * *

**Eight-**

When I open my eyes, the first thing I see is a black-haired girl sitting above me. She sighs; looking exhausted and relieved. Her cheeks are horrifyingly scarred like there were drops of acid poured down her face. I watch her pull her long hair into a ponytail. While she does this, she never takes her eyes off me. It takes a second for all of my recent memories to come back, and when they do, I start to feel a bit panicked.

"Marina!" I gasp, trying to sit up. The dizziness puts me right back down, though. Knowing now that sitting up fast isn't going to work; I slowly pull myself into an upright position. The girl is smiling slightly as she watches me as if this whole situation is funny.

"She's not here," says the girl. I angrily narrow my eyes.

"Well then where is she?" I demand. The girl in front of me just laughs and presses her hand to her cheek, healing the scars.

"Your concern for the love of your life is adorable," she teases. My jaw drops and I stare at her. I can feel my face twist in confusion and she laughs again. "Don't worry, I'll explain. But first, you should know that you were dead and I brought you back to life. I resurrected you, I suppose."

"If I was dead, how am I here now?" I question. My anger is starting to disappear and it is turning into awe.

"My power. It allows me to use my tears to resurrect someone as long as they're either preserved or dead for less than ten minutes. That's the only way it'll work. It also allows me to cry on potentially fatal injuries and heal them to perfection. The only downside is that it burns like acid on anything that's not in need of healing as well as it feels like acid while it does its healing. You're lucky Marina froze you. She preserved your body," she explains.

"Wait, how did Marina freeze me? And where did you get this power? Oh yeah, and the more important question is: who are you?" I ask. My voice has lost all of its harshness once I realize what she did for me.

"She got a new legacy when you died. You know how legacies can be triggered by emotions, right?" I nod while listening to her explanation. It does seem logical. "My power came from my parents, and where they got it is a very long story. And, who am I? I'm Rebecca, a Loric that escaped from Lorien just like you. We left much later though. I still remember what happened even as we speak. It plays a big role in making my tears effective."

"Can you tell me your story?" I ask. She nods.

"Okay, I will. Huh… where do I start?"

"Maybe start with escaping Lorien," I suggest.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Okay, so it was Quartermoon when they came. They had been draining our planet's defenses for months. You guys escaped during the first wave, so most of you didn't even see the true destruction. I did though," Rebecca pauses, taking a deep breath. "I was seven when my sister, Nova, ran inside, screaming about an attack, I had no idea what was happening. I thought the explosions were fireworks. Nova was fifteen then. She was home for the holidays, and thank the elders she was, for if she weren't, she would've been blown up with the rest of the LDA, also known as the Lorien Defense Academy. That was the school for all developing Garde. I would have gone when I was eleven, but I never got the chance. It was a boarding school and after a few months you would be allowed to leave campus. She had recently gotten the legacy of precognition, or foresight. She had a vision of the planet being destroyed and woken up to warn us."

"She was too late, but Grandfather Korovakk wasn't. He knew for a long time and was just waiting for it to happen so he could warn us. He was taking care of my cousin, Kyuu, for my aunt and uncle while they traveled. I lived with my parents. They were older, so they weren't still developing/learning how to control their legacies like some parents. Kyuu's parents, however, were actually pretty famous. My uncle was a champion at jousting. They liked to travel, and they were trying to get home for the holiday but something stopped them. I didn't know what until the Mogs arrived." She pauses again before continuing.

"So anyway, Nova was screaming about an attack when Korovakk himself came in. Grandfather Korovakk had the same precognition legacy as Nova did; only it was more powerful and practiced. He calmly told us the same thing as Nova: there's an attack coming. My mom immediately seemed to know what to do. She said that there was a spaceship hidden for us in the nearby mountains. When Susan, my older sister, asked why, she said that Pittacus Lore himself came and told her about it. He told her that we had to be saved if the invasion did come because we were the only ones on the planet with the power of the Lotus flower left alive and we needed to be saved."

"So my family headed there. My father and brother protected us while my mom stayed at the back of out little group calling for our Chimæra. They came and protected us. We all managed to make it to the mountains unharmed but we found that the Mogs were chasing us. The six of us kids and our Chimæra were shoved into the ship and my father pushed my mom in at the last second. Collin, my brother, refused to leave and decided to get out of the ship so he could stay behind to protect us instead. He died that night, just like my father and grandfather. I don't know what happened to Kyuu, I just know that he must have been taken away if Grandfather Korovakk had left him. On that ship I found out that Kyuu was actually part of the Pittacus' Evacuation Protocol. So he got off the planet too."

"We promised that night that we would help you once all of us had fully developed our legacies. And I'm sorry we didn't help sooner. I'm not even supposed to be out here helping you now. But us remaining kids can't just sit around and wait for you all to be killed. Ever since my mom died, we have tried to survive on our own. That also means that our eldest sibling, Susan, is in charge. She's the one who let me come get you. I know she feels bad about disobeying Mom by letting me help you before my master legacy developed but us younger sisters managed to convince her. Now, the Mogs know about me. But it was worth it finding and saving you. I think your friends will be happy also," Rebecca finishes with glowing tears in her eyes. I sit back in shock. I never expected that.

"I'm sorry about your parents and your brother," I mutter. I don't know what else to say. Rebecca seems to recover and she looks at me with her light brown eyes.

"It's okay, I've had a lot of time to get over it. Besides, that doesn't matter now. What does matter is getting to my family's safe house," she decides.

"How are we going to get there?" I ask. She smiles slyly and grabs my hands.

"Like this," she says and we teleport.

…

When I blink, the dark forest disappears and I'm suddenly in a room. The carpet is white and so is the couch. There is a big flat screen TV hanging on the wall above a small cabinet filled with movies. Where there isn't carpet on the floor, there is tan wood flooring. The walls of the room are a lighter tan or almost beige. A couple of paintings hang on the walls and there is a pile of books on the coffee table between the couch and the TV. Everything is clean and neat, like Nine's penthouse before we came, only this place is on the ground and the big floor to ceiling windows let the hot sunlight bathe the room in brightness. I look outside and see that we are in a large clearing in what seems to be the center of a jungle. The grass is well kept and I see a patio and a pool out there as well. A tall fence lines the edge of the property and the top of it is covered in barbed wire.

"Where are we?" I ask, turning around to see Rebecca standing there, smiling.

"Our safe house, we call it the Compound. The main house is two stories tall with fifteen bedrooms with their own bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, an infirmary, a lab, four regular bathrooms without any rooms connected to them, a dining room, a small library, and a mudroom with two washing machines and two drying machines. Below it is our basement. There is a training room connected to our weapons vault, another bigger lab dedicated to everything that might or can be dangerous, a place made specially for our Chimæra so they can breed, and the arena is under it all."

"And in which country is this place?"

"None, the Compound is on an island about forty miles off the coast of Brazil. The humans don't know the island even exists. Any human that stumbles upon here gets turned away with their memory wiped."

"Whoa." I don't say anything else. I can't, really. This is so much better than Nine's penthouse. Just wait until the others see this. "Can I have a tour?"

"Yes, after I introduce you to everyone." She turns and leads me out of the living room. I follow, looking at everything I can. Rebecca leads me outside and I am immediately hit with a blast of tropical air. I see three people out there playing with a couple of animals. Rebecca waves and gestures to them. I stand awkwardly as the three of them and their pets come over to us. The oldest one has long hair like Rebecca, only her hair is wavy and it is slightly shorter in length. She is the tallest of the three and is even taller than me. The second one is about an inch shorter than me with shoulder length straight, black hair. Her face is sharp and angular compared to her older sister's and she looks harsh like what I would imagine a true born Mogadorian would look like except for she is tan from the sun. The third one is the shortest, about two or three inches shorter than the second one. Her hair is short and straight as it stops and curls around her ears while black bangs fall over her left eye. She has a wide grin on her face, which is shaped like a mixture between the thin, serious face of the first one and the sharpness of the second one.

"Um, hi," I don't know what to say and I turn to Rebecca for help.

"Okay, the first one, the older one, is Susan. She is our eldest sister and is the one who make the decisions in the house. The second one with shoulder length hair is Nova; she's the one with precognition. The third one with the short hair is Kim. My last sister is Liz but she's not here now, she's busy reviving some Cêpans she saw in West Virginia. Their bodies were preserved so she went to resurrect and free them," Rebecca says. I step forward and shake each of their hands.

"Should we tell the boy about our legacies?" Nova asks. Rebecca nods.

"Yeah, we should all tell him our legacies. I'll go first. I'm eighteen. My legacies include telekinesis, teleportation, healing, elemental manipulation, telepathy, invisibility, shape shifting, and dream walking. I was also born with the legacy of those healing tears I used to bring you back to life and I don't have a master legacy yet," Rebecca says. I'm confused about the dream walking because I've never heard about it before so I ask her to explain. "Dream walking is being able to visit someone in their dreams of control your visions. Sadly, I don't have the legacy of precognition so I can't control my visions because I don't have any."

"I'm twenty-one. I have the legacy of telekinesis, flight, genius, x-ray vision, heat vision, telepathy, and I can manipulate technology to a certain extent. My master legacy is matter manipulation and I have the tear thing also," Kim says.

"What's matter manipulation?" I ask curiously.

"It means I can manipulate matter like turn rocks into gems or turning an old car into a new shiny red Ferrari," she explains. "It's a pretty useful legacy." Nova steps forward next.

"I'm twenty-six. My legacies are telekinesis, antigravity, wave manipulation, duplication, telepathy, force fields, the ability to change size and precognition. I was born with the magic tears too and my master legacy is magnetism. It lets me control magnetic fields, gravity fields, electric fields and more," she says.

"What's wave manipulation?" I ask, feeling dumb that I don't know what these legacies are.

"Wave manipulation is being able to control waves like sound waves, light waves, infrared waves and et cetera," Nova replies, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh," I say. I should have known that.

"I'm twenty-eight. My legacies are telekinesis, telepathy, super enhancement, earthquakes, flight, energy blasts, night vision and my master legacy is Cryokinesis. I was born with the healing tears as well as my sisters," Susan says. I feel even dumber as I ask her what Cryokinesis is. "Cryokinesis is the ability to manipulate ice. Someone who can control the elements also has this ability included with the rest of the elements."

"So that's what Marina has, right?" I ask.

"Yes, and I bet that that's her master legacy as well," She answers.

"And Liz has telekinesis, wormhole manipulation, animal telepathy, regular telepathy, externa, sensior, earthquakes and healing tears. Her master legacy is energy manipulation. She has the healing tears too." Rebecca says.

"Sorry about not knowing a lot about your legacies but what is wormhole manipulation, sensior and energy manipulation?" I question.

"It's okay. Wormhole manipulation is being able to create wormholes at will. She can make them stay open as long as she likes and can make them to anywhere in the world. It's easier to take people with than teleportation. Sensior is being able to sense other people's emotions and energy manipulation is just like it sounds. She can draw the energy out of anything including an exploding bomb, a person, a power socket, lightning, sunlight or anything that gives off energy," Rebecca explains.

"Oh, that's cool," I say awkwardly before introducing myself. "I'm number Eight. I'm seventeen and I'm still developing legacies. So far I have Telekinesis, shape shifting, teleportation and hydro locomotion. I think I might have precognition too." The three of them study me for a while until Kim takes a couple of large steps forward to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet ya!" she greets loudly before leaning in close so that her lips are next to my ear. "Before you start to wonder what we're like, I'll tell you. I am a very annoying bastard, Nova is a cold-hearted bitch, Susan is too uptight and serious, Rebecca is naïve, and Liz jokes about everything. So if you want to run, do it now," she says quietly. She sounds full of herself and she immediately reminds me of Nine. In response to Kim's comment, Susan turns a bit red and Nova gives her younger sister a death glare.

"I am not naïve!" Rebecca protests angrily. Her fists are clenched at her sides.

"Yes you are," Kim argues back. The two of them glare at each other until Susan clears her throat, stopping the fight that's about to start.

"I think we should give number Eight a tour of the Compound now," she says with her cheeks still crimson. Rebecca's face lights up.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" she says excitedly. "Let's go show Eight around the house!" Rebecca grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door. As we walk back to the house, I hear Nova whisper something about "stabbing that slut with a knife in the middle of the night" and Susan scolding her and telling her "you're not supposed to kill your sisters." Kim is still smirking and Nova continues to stare daggers at her.

"Is this what you guys always are like?" I ask, gesturing to the three girls behind me.

"Actually, it gets much worse," she says as she smiles at me. "But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

* * *

**Well? How was it? I'm sorry if the sisters kind of seem boring but trust me, they're anything but boring. There is also going to be a lot of upcoming family fights that are better than the one that was starting in this chapter. I'm also starting to decide on my pairings (which might change any second). I'm excited!**


End file.
